Weapons
☀https://www.dcuniverseonline.com/weapons?locale=en_US Bow: Archers wield their bows with shocking speed, precision, and power. Combat with a bow is an improvised flurry of ranged attacks with arrows or bludgeoning attacks with the bow itself when the fighting gets in close. Archers are very unpredictable and can use their trick shots to take most enemies by surprise from any distance. Brawling: Brawlers are powerful fighters that sacrifice technique for brute strength. Brawlers hold nothing back as they batter their opponents with punches that could knock a normal person down the block. Dual Pistols: Master sharpshooters wield two pistols, that when fired shoot out large amounts of projectiles, as if they were a natural part of themselves. Using their shooting skills to chain together many attacks at range, wielders can also use the pistols as melee weapons in close combat. Dual pistol wielders can lay down fire in many directions to keep multiple enemies jumping for cover. Dual Wield: Characters that dual wield melee weapons make every movement a potential attack. Dual-wielding characters spin, flip, and unleash a flurry of blinding strikes in a series of timed attacks that keep opponents reeling. They are excellent at fighting multiple opponents and can easily keep a group of enemies at bay. Hand Blast: Wielders of amazing abilities, hand blasters hurl their power at their foes with a thrust of their arms or a wave of their hands. Their ranged attacks are chained together with grace and power to keep their enemies at bay, and they excel at charging up their attacks to put even more strength into each blast. Martial Arts: Martial arts fighters strike with speed and fury. They dart in close, strike from all angles, and string together combinations of punches and kicks. Martial artists are the most defensive fighting style, as they can dodge and block while executing various counter-attacks. One-Handed: Masters of one-handed combat wield their weapons with a mix of precision and strength. They execute quick, strong swings to create openings, before unleashing powerful assaults. Rifle: Precision attacks from rifle users can come in many forms and at many distances. Rifle users can attack from a safe position at range or use their weapon to bludgeon opponents that manage to get close. They have an array of ammunition and weapon types, from grenades to flame-throwers. Staff: Wielders of the staff whirl their weapons with blinding speed and force. They strike at their foes with combinations of sweeping arcs, spins, and twirling motions. They are masters of keeping the battlefield under control with stunning efficiency. Two-Handed: Colossal attacks are the usual fare for two-handed weapon masters. Two-handed weapon fighters use mass and reach to their advantage as they swing, slam, and smash their weapons in a series of slow but powerful attacks. Shield: Stalwart defence coupled with brutal attacks, cuts and slams when up close are the shield users' method of combat. They use their shields, which are normally seen as simple defensive equipment, in imaginative ways to render their opponents incapacitated. http://dcuobloguide.com/traits/powers/ You can find more information on the powers with the characters you created! Category:Weapons